legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whereabouts of Light
is the ending theme song to The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky, the first of the Kiseki game franchise. Tracklist #The Whereabouts of Light #The Whereabouts of Light (Less Vocal Version) Lyrics Kanji=君の影　星のように　朝に溶けて消えていく 行き先を失くしたまま　想いは溢れてくる 強さにも弱さにも　この心は向き合えた 君とならどんな明日が　来ても怖くないのに 二人歩いた時を　信じていて欲しい 真実も嘘もなく　夜が明けて朝が来る 星空が朝に溶けても　君の輝きはわかるよ さよならを知らないで　夢見たのは　一人きり あの頃の　君の目には　何が映っていたの？ 二人つないだ時を　誰も消せはしない 孤独とか痛みとか　どんな君も感じたい もう一度　見つめ合えれば　願いはきっと叶う 夜明け前　まどろみに　風が頬を　流れていく 君の声　君の香りが　全てを包んで満ちていく 思い出を羽ばたかせ　君の空へ舞い上がる 星空が朝に溶けても　君の輝きはわかるよ 愛してる　ただそれだけで　二人はいつかまた会える |-|Romanji=kimi no kage hoshi no you ni asa ni tokete kiete yuku ikisaki wo nakushita mama omoi wa afuretekuru tsuyosa ni mo yowasa ni mo kono kokoro wa mukiaeta kimi to nara donna ashita ga kite mo kowakunai noni futari aruita toki wo shinjiteite hoshii shinjitsu mo uso mo naku yoru ga akete asa ga kuru hoshizora ga asa ni tokete mo kimi no kagayaki wa wakaru yo soyonara wo shiranai de yumemita no wa hitorikiri ano koro no kimi no me ni wa nani ga utsutteita no? futari tsunaida toki wo dare mo kese wa shinai kodoku toka itami toka donna kimi mo kanjitai mou ichido mitsumeaereba negai wa kitto kanau yoake mae madoromi ni kaze ga hoho wo nagareteiku kimi no koe kimi no kaori ga subete wo tsutsunde michiteiku omoide wo habatakase kimi no sora e maiagaru hoshizora ga asa ni tokete mo kimi no kagayaki wa wakaru yo aishiteru tada sore dake de futari wa itsuka mata aeru |-|English=Your shadow, like the stars, will dissolve into the morning sky and disappear. I have lost your whereabouts, but my thoughts of you are overflowing.http://www.animelyrics.com/game/eiyuudenvi/hoshinoarika.htm All English Translations go to Asamidori My heart was able to face both strength and weakness. As long as I'm with you, I won't fear tomorrow no matter what it's like. Please believe in the times when the two of us were walking together. There's no truth or lie; dawn will break, and morning will come. Even when the starry sky dissolves at dawn, I will still be able to identify your shine. Not knowing what "goodbye" is, I was dreaming all by myself. At that time, in your eyes, what was being reflected? The times when the two of us were connected, no one will ever erase them. Be it loneliness or pain, I want to feel you no matter what. If we can look each other in the eyes once more, our wish will surely come true. Before the break of dawn, the wind flows down our cheeks mesmerizingly. Your voice and your fragrance, they engulfed and filled up my everything. Let the memories fly, then they will soar up to your sky. Even when the starry sky dissolves at dawn, I will still be able to identify your shine. I love you, it's that simple, so the two of us will be able to meet again. Notes/Trivia *It is one the popular Falcom songs to be reprised by other artists, like . *According to Olivier Lenheim, the song was said to be beloved by Erebonian country folk. Refernces Category:Single Albums Category:Ending Themes